


Hazy Shade of Winter Timestamps

by 71tenseventeen



Series: Hazy Shade of Winter [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they kiss it’s as though they’ve kissed a thousand times before and it’s just routine now. 

Geno climbs into bed and wraps around Sid like he has every night for four nights now, since Sid convinced him to move in. He nuzzles the back of Sid’s neck, just like he does every night and murmurs, “You warm enough? Need more blanket?” 

Sid shakes his head and nestles back closer to Geno. Shifting a little to take the pressure off his arm. He slipped earlier today on the ice and his arm isn’t broken or sprained or anything serious but it’s bruised and sore—especially after a day of washing dishes. 

“How arm feel?” And it’s such a small thing, Geno asking that, but it fills Sid’s chest with something that feels bigger than he can handle. 

“Little sore.” He shifts again, wiggling a bit before he realizes he just needs to turn over so he does, carefully and Geno reaches out, gently helping and protecting Sid’s sore arm. “Careful. Not bump wall.” 

When Sid’s finally facing him, Geno pulls him close again, wrapping all around him and stroking fingers slowly across the skin at the back of Sid’s neck. Sid tips his head back to look at Geno and utter a soft, “thanks.” 

Geno looks down at him with a soft smile, a smile that Sid has only ever seen when they’re alone together. He slides his palm around so that it’s cupping Sid’s cheek and jaw. “Just glad you okay. Scare me when you fall.” 

“I’m okay. I promise. I felt so stupid though. I’m sure I looked ridiculous.” 

Geno’s smile widens just a bit. “Not ridiculous. Adorable. You look up after, cheeks and nose all red from blush.” 

“I didn’t _blush_ ,” he protests but he has to look away because he knows he did and he probably is now, too. 

Geno shifts his hand just enough to nudge Sid into looking back up. “Not bad. I like.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

And all Sid can do is smile at him, the light coming in through the blinds from the streetlamp outside enough to catch his gaze. 

Geno strokes his cheek a few times with his thumb before murmuring, “Night, Sid.” 

“Night, Geno.” 

And then Geno is leaning and Sid meets him and they’re kissing like it’s the most normal thing in the world instead of something they’ve definitely never done before. 

Sid tips his head back a little and holds tight to Geno, pulling as close as he can and when Geno’s tongue slides gently against his lower lip, it’s the easiest thing to part his lips and let Geno lick in gently. 

It doesn’t last long—a couple of minutes, maybe. Geno ends the kiss but then peppers Sid’s lips with five or six more soft, chaste kisses before he settles against the pillow that they share and pulls Sid’s head in against his chest. 

Sid feels Geno drop a soft, lingering kiss on the top of his head. 

He whispers, “Goodnight Sid.”

"Night Geno.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Nighttime is their time. 

Not the time when it gets dark but the time when they’re done with work and settling down into bed together. When the lights are out and the stress and exertion of the day is draining away. 

It’s the time of day that’s just for them, when they can let down their guard and talk quietly, honestly. Sometimes they talk about the future, sometimes the past but every night they trade sweet nothings and slow kisses. 

Sid hasn’t had a lot of experience but he likes kissing Geno. A lot. He wants more than just kissing and it’s not too many days after their first kiss that he’s getting lost in those moments, finds himself rocking against Geno’s thigh, making soft, breathy sounds as Geno kisses him senseless. 

Sid trusts Geno implicitly. 

Geno takes care of him every moment they’re together, in every interaction they have. He might be harsh and tough with the rest of the world but with Sid he’s gentle and sweet and protective. 

He doesn’t like Sid to be in the apartment alone and from the moment he agreed to move in, makes it a point to always be there with Sid. He makes his presence known to the other tenants and anyone else milling about. Without saying a word he makes it crystal clear that messing with Sid would end very badly for them. Sid is off limits. 

He wants to move to a safer building as soon as possible and makes a detailed plan, being as careful as he can with his money now. It stretches further, for both of them, and if they play their cards right they can be out of there within a few months. He wants that more than anything—not for himself. He doesn’t care about the noise or the type of people that are always around. He can take care of himself and he knows Sid can, too, in theory but the thought of Sid having to defend himself just trying to go home at night… Geno can’t tolerate that. He wants better for Sid, wants to know Sid is safe even if he’s not there. 

So he sticks as close to Sid as possible and sends threatening looks when it’s necessary and keeps stashing money away in a sock in his backpack. Sid hasn’t felt safe, not like this, since he was a kid. 

He’s been taking care of Sid in some way for almost as long as they’ve known each other and there’s nothing Sid doesn’t trust him with. 

So when Geno tips him back, slides a big hand down his chest, he arches up into the touch without hesitation. 

Geno’s eyes don’t leave Sid’s as he slowly slides his hand lower, watching Sid’s reaction intently as he cups him through the thin sweats. 

Sid gasps softly. His face is flushed and his breathing is picking up and Geno can’t take his eyes off of him, thinks he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life. His own voice is maybe a little raspy when he asks, “You like?” 

Sid nods and nearly whispers, “Yeah.” 

“You want?” 

This time Sid’s voice is clear and unmistakable. “Yeah, Geno. Please.” 

There’s not anything Geno would deny Sid when he’s asking like that. 

He kisses Sid, slow but intentional and doesn’t stop until both of them are nearly breathless. He nuzzles his nose against the soft skin in front of Sid’s ear. “What you want, Sid?” 

Sid slides his fingers through the soft curls in the back of Geno’s hair and breathes out “You. Geno, please.” 

Geno pushes up just enough to meet Sid’s eyes because he has to be sure. “You do before?” 

Sid nods, the flush rising further on his cheeks. “It’s, um, it’s been awhile but yeah.” 

Geno nods and takes a shaky breath. Sid’s probably the only person in the world who could make him feel unsteady like this. He hooks his fingers carefully into Sid’s waistband and meets his eyes again. “Sure?” 

And Sid, his Sid, looks so sure when he nods and rasps, “Yeah. I’m sure, Geno.” 

Geno takes his time. 

He’s had plenty of experience, maybe more than he should strictly be proud of but he can’t deny that it’s serving him well now. He doesn’t know how experienced Sid is but he can guess that it’s not very so Geno takes his time and watches his reactions—how he moves, how he sounds, how he breathes—and tries to learn what works for him. 

The only thing he wants more than Sid right now is for Sid to feel good. 

He moves slow and stays close and kisses him a lot because Sid seems to really like all of that and it’s good because Geno _loves_ it. And for all his experience none of it has come close to feeling like _this_ , the feeling of moving inside of Sid, _his Sid_ , and Sid responding in all the best ways. Geno thinks he would do this forever if his body would let him. 

Even when he feels close, starts to lose his rhythm and wants badly to chase his release, he takes Sid in hand first, makes sure every moment of this is as pleasurable as possible because his Sid deserves that. His Sid whose soft hazel eyes betrayed his sweet nature the very first time they met, his Sid whose smile makes Geno’s heart feel like it’s going to fail. His Sid who is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, who he’s loved almost since they met, deserves to feel loved and cherished and Geno is going to use every single touch to make sure that happens. 

Later, after they’ve laid blissed out for twenty minutes, after Geno has gotten a warm rag and cleaned them both off, when Sid is tucked so close against his chest, he nuzzles Sid’s temple. Sid is soft and pliant against him as they share lazy kisses and talk softly. 

“Knew from moment I first see you that I want to talk to you, you know?”

“Really? Why?” 

Geno traces Sid’s cheekbone and jawline gently as he answers. “You so beautiful, most handsome I’m ever see but you so quiet. Try be so tough but your eyes so soft and I know you not like everyone else. Get to know you only show me I was right.” 

Sid ducks his head a little, tucking it against Geno’s chin. “I hate to admit this but you scared me a little bit.”

Geno laughs softly. “Not sure if good or bad thing.” 

“Neither. You just...intimidated me I guess. I thought you were so good looking and the way you didn’t put up with shit from anyone amazed me.” 

Geno lifts Sid’s chin with a finger and flashes a teasing grin. “You think I’m good looking?” 

Sid ducks his head again but he’s smiling and the lights are out but Geno is sure he’s blushing, too. “Yeah. I... yeah.” 

“Maybe not like reasons that lead you there but most glad you get job with me, Sid.” 

“Me too. I...I was running out of options. I tried to get a job so many places. No one would hire me. I got...I got propositioned a lot.” 

Geno furrows his brow. “How you mean?” 

“By men.” 

Geno lets out a soft growl and pulls Sid closer but doesn’t say anything. 

“I...I considered it. Briefly. If I hadn’t gotten this job I don’t think I would have had any other choice.” The way he says it, the way he tucks his head further down, Geno knows it’s a confession of sorts for Sid but he can barely focus, suddenly consumed with anger at the thought of random men touching his Sid, at Sid being in a position to have to even consider that. 

He growls low again and cups Sid’s face, urging him to look up. He knows Sid feels ashamed, doesn’t want to meet his eyes but Geno needs him to see, needs him to understand. “You _never_ have do that, you understand? Never, Sid. I make sure of it, I take care, never let things get bad enough that you think about that. Anyone ever touch you, you tell me, I take care of them. Not care what I have to do. Understand?” 

“Geno…” 

Geno grips just a little more firmly, holding Sid’s gaze. “I’m _never_ let someone touch you like that, Sid. Never. You too…” Geno shakes his head, a little overwhelmed, “...too good, Sid. Deserve only love, only sweet. Can’t stand the thought, Sid.” 

“Hey. Geno, hey…” Sid nestles his face in closer to Geno’s. “I understand. I promise I’ll always tell you if anyone tries anything.” 

Geno lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and drops a lingering kiss against Sid’s forehead. “Okay.” 

“And...and you tell me if anyone bothers you. I’ll beat them up.” 

They’re both still for a few seconds before he feels Sid’s soft laughter more than he hears it. Sid is strong and brave and Geno would trust him with his life but the thought of his quiet natured Sidney going after someone is so out of character that he can’t help but laugh a little, too. 

“Hey. You strong and brave. You kick so much butt, if you try.” 

Sid laughs again. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Just no kick my butt.” 

They lay like that, laughing, talking quietly for a long time. They shift from talking about the past to talking about their future together, like they so often do. And when Geno talks about moving, talks about better jobs and maybe even some kind of school for both of them, talks about having a house one day and a dog and spending their lives together, Sid doesn’t doubt him for a moment. 

He knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that these things will come to pass because Geno is vowing them and there is no one in this world he can trust more than Geno. 

 

 


End file.
